


Crave

by tethrasing



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, deadfire side quest spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tethrasing/pseuds/tethrasing
Summary: The Watcher and her companions are getting ready to go undercover at the luminous bathhouse, Aloth gets distracted.





	1. Chapter 1

“I kind of hate this,” he heard Brianna say from behind him.

 

“I’m not particularly fond of it myself,” Aloth replied dryly.

 

Aloth took a deep breath and turned around. He was dressed in the clothing the employees of the luminous bathhouse wore, which was nearly nothing. _At least it’s blue_ , he thought. The idea was of little comfort when he remembered they were about to take part in espionage on behalf of the Vailian Trading Company.

 

“So, how do I look?” Brianna asked.

 

Aloth had been so busy scrutinizing his own appearance he hadn’t even looked up. When his eyes landed on Brianna he felt his pulse quicken. She looked…beautiful was woefully inadequate.

 

They had given her a bikini-like outfit in purple and the color complemented her tanned skin perfectly. The fabric hugged her curves and accentuated her muscles. She had tied her hair back in a large braid thrown over one shoulder. She looked effortless. And gods, did he want her.

 

“Aloth?” she asked, looking worried.

 

Aloth cleared his throat, searching for the right words to express how he felt. “You look…” he started, but realized he was momentarily at a loss for words. He, who used his words as a shield, at a loss for words. He shook is his head.

 

Instead of finishing his sentence, he strode forward purposefully and pulled Brianna into a gentle kiss. He placed one hand against her neck and one in between her shoulder blades. Aloth felt her smile into the kiss as she placed her hands on his bare chest.

 

When they pulled away, she let out a low laugh. “See something you like, Corfiser?” she asked playfully.

 

He loved the way their breath mingled together in moments like these.

 

“Yes. Very much so,” he answered.

 

She pulled him into another kiss, more heated than the last. She walked them backwards so she was up against a wall. He knew the others were waiting for them, he knew they had business to conduct downstairs, but he found he didn’t give a damn at the moment.

 

Aloth felt Brianna’s tongue against his lips and he gladly opened his mouth to accept it. He brought his hand to trace her hip, down to her thigh. As if she read his mind, she lifted her leg up to wrap around Aloth’s hips as he gripped her thigh.

 

They both froze when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Yes?” Brianna called, trying to keep her voice steady.

 

“You ‘bout ready?” Eder’s muffled voice came through the door.

 

Brianna sighed. “Just a minute, we’ll be right there.”

 

Aloth set her leg down, but started to leave gentle, openmouthed kisses along her neck.

 

She giggled. “Aloth, we have to go…” she whined, but she made no move to leave.

 

“Perhaps I find this more pleasurable than spying on Vailians and pirates,” Aloth said inbetween kisses.

 

Brianna thought for a moment. “Alright, what if I make you a deal? You help me figure out what these shady bastards are up to downstairs, and I promise we’ll finish this in my quarters on The Defiant tonight,” she said.

 

Aloth brought his face up to look at Brianna. “I suppose I could be persuaded,” he replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few requests for a follow up here and on tumblr, so I'm adding two more chapters to this!

Aloth stood outside the door to the Captain’s Quarters on The Defiant. It wasn’t unusual for him to come to Brianna’s room at night, but he still felt self-conscious.

 

Aloth could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He wanted to see her. _He wanted her._

 

He knocked on the door. “Come in!” she called, almost immediately.

 

It seemed she was just as eager as he was. He smiled at the thought.

 

Aloth opened the door and stepped into the room. He meant to close the door behind him, but he quickly became…distracted. He saw Brianna sitting on the bed, still wearing the purple bikini from the bathhouse. This time, her long, black hair was loose and it fell around her shoulders.

 

Brianna gave him a sultry smile. “Aloth, the door…” she said teasingly.

 

Aloth cleared his throat. “Of course,” he replied, pleased when his voice came out smoothly.

 

He closed the door and moved over to the bed. Aloth placed his hands on Brianna’s bare waist.

 

“I know how much you liked the outfit from the bathhouse so I…kept it,” Brianna explained.

 

Aloth chuckled. “You stole it, you mean,” Aloth said, hands moving on her bare skin.

 

Brianna cocked her head and huffed. “Semantics. It’s not like they’ll miss it. They’re part of the rich crowd of Neketaka.”

 

Aloth took a step backwards as Brianna stood. “Now, I believe we had a deal, Corfiser,” she said.

 

Brianna pulled him into a heated kiss. She placed her hands on either side of his face as Aloth gripped her waist. When she pulled away, she gently bit his lip.

 

Aloth leaned in and left a trail of kisses down Brianna’s neck.

 

“I think…you’re wearing…entirely too many clothes,” Brianna managed between uneven breaths.

 

“Would you like to undress me, then?” Aloth asked.

 

Aloth brought his head level with Brianna’s and she slowly stripped him in between kisses. When his shirt was out of the way, she ran her hands down the expanse of his bare chest.

 

Finally, Aloth was left in only his underclothes.

 

“That’s better,” Brianna said.

 

She guided Aloth so she was lying down on the bed with him on top of her. Aloth moved one hand to massage Brianna’s breast through the fabric of the bikini. She let out a breath and her hands gently moved down his bare back. Aloth did the same with her other breast.

 

Aloth poised himself to remove her breast band. “May I?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she breathed.

 

In one fluid motion, he untied her top and tossed it off the bed. He encased his mouth around one nipple, licking and sucking. Brianna let out a breath, tangling her hands in his hair. He paid the same attention to her other nipple before drawing himself up to her face to kiss her deeply.

 

He could feel his cock pressing insistently against her core, but his mind had other plans. He drew back to look her in the eye for a moment, before moving to kneel between her legs.

 

“Fuck,” she breathed.

 

He hooked his fingers under the fabric of her bottoms and looked at her expectantly.

 

“Oh, go on,” she said, dropping her head.

 

He chuckled and drew her bottoms down her legs.

 

Aloth inserted one finger in her wet core and curled it. Brianna let out another breath. He added another finger and this time she let out a little moan. He set his fingers moving in a rhythm.

 

Once Brianna was worked up, he moved his face down to her core and added his tongue. Brianna let out a loud moan and clutched at his head. He moved in long strokes, just hitting her clit.

 

“Aloth, please,” Brianna whined.

 

Aloth moved to lick insistently at her clit, still working her inside with his fingers. Brianna’s moaning grew louder and he felt her inside walls begin to convulse around his fingers. He worked her through her orgasm, stopping his ministrations only when she told him the sensation was too much.

 

Aloth sat up and looked at Brianna. She looked ethereal, lying naked on the bed with her long hair pooled around her. Her eyes were closed as she breathed heavily, coming down from her orgasm. Aloth leaned down and pressed soft kisses to her stomach, working his way up to her neck.

 

Brianna reached for him, bringing him up to her face and gently kissing him.

 

“Wow,” she breathed.

 

Aloth felt himself blush.

 

“You ready for round two?” she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna maneuvered Aloth so he was lying on his back and she was straddled on top of him. She brought both of her hands to frame his head and gave him a gentle peck on his forehead before she brought him in for a heated kiss, full of tongue and teeth.

 

When Brianna pulled away, her hands moved to grip his chest while her lips found a familiar sensitive spot on his collarbone. Aloth couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his mouth. Brianna continued to leave openmouthed kisses there and Aloth tangled his hands in her hair.

 

Brianna made her way down Aloth’s chest, leaving kisses as she went. Once she was situated between his legs, she left more gentle kisses on his thighs.

 

Finally, she brought her hand to feel his hard cock through his underwear. Aloth let out a long sigh, relishing the feeling.

 

Brianna poised her hands to take off his underwear. “May I?” she asked.

 

“I’m afraid I may go mad if you don’t,” Aloth managed to say.

 

Brianna chuckled and brought his last remaining piece of clothing down his legs. Aloth’s cock lay hard against his stomach. Brianna gripped it gently with her right hand and stroked it, paying special attention to the head. With her left hand, she gripped his balls.

 

Aloth was overcome with the sensation. It felt good, too good. He didn’t want to come like this.

 

“Brianna, wait,” he said.

 

“Hm?” she said, pausing her movements.

 

He raised his head to look at her. “I want you. All of you.”

 

Aloth saw as Brianna’s face transformed into a look of desire, of passion. She moved quickly up his body to kiss him deeply.

 

Without any preamble, she lined up his cock with her core and sunk down on him. The sensations before were nothing compared to being inside her.

 

Brianna began to move in a practiced rocking motion, letting out a little moan every time she rocked backwards onto his cock.

 

Aloth loved any position where he could see his partner’s face. Better still were positions where he could kiss them. As Brianna moved, their faces met and they kissed deeply. Aloth could hear her moan into the kiss.

 

Aloth could feel himself getting close, but he wanted Brianna to come first. He reached his hand in between their bodies and she arched up to accommodate him. Aloth searched until he found her clit and began rubbing the way he knew Brianna liked.

 

“Fuck,” she whispered.

 

That was the reaction Aloth had been going for. He ignored his own mounting pleasure to focus on Brianna for now.

 

She began to move faster, sinking down on him harder every time she rocked backwards. Her breathing was more erratic and her little moans were becoming louder and more insistent.

 

Aloth could feel his own pleasure mounting as well as she moved, but he continued to ignore it.

 

Finally, Brianna reached her peak. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned loudly. She continued to move on his cock, riding out her orgasm. Aloth continued to rub her clit until she grabbed his hand and moved it away.

 

Once her orgasm was done, she continued to move hard and fast on his cock. It seemed Brianna was determined to make him come. It wouldn’t take much, Aloth could already feel himself on the edge.

 

Brianna looked him in the eye before bringing him into a deep kiss. Then, she gently bit down on that sensitive spot on his collarbone.

 

That was all it took to push Aloth over. He could distantly hear himself moaning and grunting, but he was distracted by the overwhelming pleasure as his orgasm pulsed through him. Brianna was still moving in a rocking motion on his cock, working him through it. His entire body felt warm and tingly. He felt aware and unaware of everything all at once.

 

Eventually, the sensations subsided. Aloth was breathing heavily. He became aware of Brianna leaving featherlight kisses on his face. When he opened his eyes, she pulled back to meet his gaze and smiled at him.

 

“Well, Corfiser, are you pleased with how our deal worked out?” she asked teasingly.

 

Aloth chuckled. “The deal worked out quite well for both of us, wouldn’t you agree?” he replied.

 

“Yes,” Brianna said sincerely, “Yes, I would agree.”


End file.
